Recent technological advances have led to increasingly more powerful firearms and handgun cartridges. One resulting complaint is that weapons firing these more powerful cartridges tend to demonstrate higher wear compared to identical weapon models firing older, less powerful cartridges. This is particularly evident in semiautomatic handguns in the area of the frame where the slide impacts at the end of the recoil stroke. This is the result of the slide moving violently to the rear and then being stopped by the frame before the next phase of the recoil stroke is undertaken (i.e. the propulsion of the slide forward by the recoil spring to strip a fresh cartridge out of the magazine and seat it in the chamber of the barrel). This condition of excessive wear in the frame area impacted by the slide is called frame battering.
Frame battering is exacerbated by the construction of most modern semiautomatic handguns, which leaves very little surface area on the frame to bear the transfer of force from the slide during impact. To make matters worse, many modern semiautomatic handguns are constructed with frames composed of less durable materials than traditional carbon or stainless steel. For instance, many firearms are now constructed from less durable materials such as aluminums or polymers. Though such materials offer weight savings for the frame component and thus the weapon as a whole, conditions conducive to frame battering are increased and higher wear is again realized. Indeed, frame battering in the Glock□ series of handguns (which utilize polymer frames) has been commonly recognized in the industry. In response, the manufacturer now includes steel rail inserts closer to the area of the frame under the slide impact so that if the polymer frame material disintegrates, further degradation can be halted.
Though such a solution functions to halt further frame degradation, it does not address the root of the problem. The present invention addresses the problem by modifying the traditional handgun configuration. More specifically, the guide rod is moved to a lower position in front of the trigger. As a result, the frame gains a significant amount of surface area in the area subject to slide impact. The area of the rear of the slide which impacts the frame is likewise increased substantially. This is advantageous because it increases the surface area for absorbing forces imparted by the slide striking the frame during the recoil stroke. The increased surface area necessarily reduces wear in this area.
Handguns have grown increasingly more powerful over the years. As caliber size increases, so does the recoil of the firearm. Recoil is the rearward momentum generated by a firearm upon firing. Large caliber firearms generally create a substantial recoil impulse upon firing, which may cause the weapon to be forced upward due to an imbalance of forces. Unless properly adjusted for by the user, the recoil of a firearm may cause the user to fire inaccurately and miss the intended target. This is especially the case when firing in a fully automatic mode, as in a machine pistol.
This problem is a result of physics. The mass and velocity of a projectile must exert an equal and opposite reaction in the system behind it. This relationship is defined as “free recoil” in the firearm industry. Free recoil, in turn, results in muzzle rise. Muzzle rise is defined as the immediate, post-fire angular velocity of the firearm about its center of force. The center of force is determined by both the user's hand pressure across the grip and the handgun's own center of mass.
For the foregoing reasons, efforts have been made over the years to reduce the amount of recoil generated by a firearm. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,297 to Lakatos discloses a firearm recoil reduction method. The method employs a spring, a trigger housing and a barrel. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,855 to Sokolovsky discloses a firearm pneumatic slide decelerator assembly. The assembly includes a recoil spring in proximity to a trigger housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,110 to Menck discloses an impact buffering recoil mechanism. The mechanism includes a recoil spring in proximity to a trigger housing.
Although each of these inventions achieves its own individual objective, none of the background art relates to a mechanism for lessening recoil by lowering a firearm's center of mass. The firearm configuration described herein is aimed at overcoming these and other shortcomings noted in the background art.